


Day 3 | Orgasm Denial

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I was very busy, sorry! :D Posting another today to catch up I think. Thanks for reading my stupid shit, I always appreciate it. Posting date modified to reflect that.Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out mytwitter
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 45





	Day 3 | Orgasm Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I was very busy, sorry! :D Posting another today to catch up I think. Thanks for reading my stupid shit, I always appreciate it. Posting date modified to reflect that.
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

_ Tik, tik, tik. _

Leona glanced up from the tv as the sound of the clock suddenly became obnoxiously loud. She wasn’t sure if it was because this was the time Diana normally got home, or because it really was just loud. Either way, it annoyed her enough to turn up the volume and try to relax back into the warm confines of the couch. Just enough that she didn’t hear the front door creak open, or Diana put her work bag down before making her way to the living room. 

“I’m surprised you’re actually relaxing.”

Leona physically started at the sound of Diana’s voice, and turned quickly, her face breaking into a smile as her brain caught up. “Di! You’re home! And… yeah. I tried. I did organize some of the bills and clean up the pantry, but I thought I could watch a movie or something.”

Diana snorted as she rounded the corner of the couch, plopping down beside Leona and making her rock as the cushions gave way. “That is entirely unsurprising. You couldn’t take a day off if you tried.”   
  
“I did!” Leona frowned, trying not to look too much like she was pouting. “I just...got some things done that needed to be done.”

Another snort, and Leona huffed as she found Diana gazing at her affectionately. “It’s ok to  _ actually _ take a day off and do something fun.”

“Organizing...is fun.” Leona countered lamely, and Diana just shook her head. “If you say so, Sunny. I meant more like get out and do something, but if you’re happy.”

Sighing, she leaned over and grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch closest to Leona, flicking the volume down several notches before putting it back. “But I have the day off tomorrow too, so we should do something.”   
  
“Clean?”   
  
“No! I mean we should go out.” Diana rolled her eyes. There was no malice behind the gesture, just resignation, and Leona had to chuckle, giving her a gentle poke in the arm. “I know, I was joking. We can do something  _ out _ tomorrow. You look nice in your suit, by the way.”   
“You tell me that every night.”

“I have a thing for you in suites.” Leona pointed out. It had the desired effect- Diana’s face dusted red, and she suddenly found the air behind Leona interesting. “I mean, if that does it for you-”

“It does.” Leona veritably purred, thumbing the stiff collar around Diana’s neck before tugging her closer. The way Diana’s face pinked whenever Leona complimented her- gods, it was so cute. She would have told the silver-haired woman that over and over if she would have let her, but Diana always got flustered whenever Leona tried to fawn over her.

Also cute.

Instead, she leaned in and kissed her slowly. Just long enough that she felt Diana gasp softly when she pulled away, followed by the faintest, most pathetic whimper she had ever heard. Instantly, she had to refrain from laughing. Diana was already looking beyond flustered, and if she pushed her too far now, she knew she would try to close up. So instead, she moved her focus down the side of her face, along her jaw, all the way up to her ear, before moving down her neck until the other woman was shivering. 

“Le- ah-!” 

This time, the groan she managed to elicit from Diana was much louder as she sucked the skin on her shoulder up between her teeth, giving it a soft nip that rewarded her with a firm squeeze on the arm as Diana grabbed her, hissing softly between her teeth. 

“Come here...let me take this off.” Leona spoke softly, her voice warm and amorous as she began to work on the buttons over her partner’s top coat. Her fingers were nimble, and made quick work of the little circles. This wasn’t the first time she’d undone a suit, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Pressed back into the couch now, Diana’s breath was coming heavy and laboured, and Leona felt her eyes on her as she pulled the top coat off first, and then the dress shirt under it- then it was just her pale skin, protected only by the lacy black bra underneath.

The coat was discarded somewhere on the floor without a care.

Diana made no moves to stop her, and instead tangled her fingers in her hair, watching Leona kiss down her chest and stomach until she was panting, instinctively squirming and grunting the more Leona touched and kissed her.

“Hey...Sunny…” Diana’s voice almost startled Leona- it was breathless and raspy, and when Leona sat up, Diana smiled at her weekly. “Kiss me?”

This time, Leona couldn’t stop from laughing. Well, it was more like a giggle, but when she leaned up and kissed her wife, she could feel her lips curled into another smile too. “I love you.”

“I love you too. But take your pants off.”

“So bossy.”   
“Shh.”

Diana snorted, but obeyed, reaching down and briefly fumbling with the button on her slacks before lifting her own body just enough to slide them off- panties and all.

“Thank you kindly.” Leona purred, leaning back down to kiss her. This time, she followed the kiss with tongue, and the exchange grew in ferver until she was moaning. Despite this, she still had enough of her wits about her to lead the dance, and when she reached a hand down between the two of them to run her thumb over Diana’s clit, the silver-haired woman gave a soft squeak- oh gods, she was so cute- before bucking and moaning softly.

“You’re so cute when you get all squirmy like this.” Leona mused aloud, leaving only just enough space to speak. Diana was staring at her almost pleadingly- it was clear she was aroused and wanted to get off, but she wasn’t about to beg for it, so she settled for muttering something under her breath until Leona laughed and closed the space again, kissing her and making passes over her clit, again and again, until Diana was practically hyperventilating, her breath coming fast and light as the arm around Leona’s neck tensed, and the nails against her scalp bit her skin. 

“Fuck!” 

The soft swear was music to Leona’s ears, and she couldn’t help but laugh again, pulling her fingers away to run them over her tongue; a move that drew out another curse. “Gods, please Le- I just want to get- uff!” Diana broke off abruptly with a sharp intake of air as practiced teeth nipped at the bra left covering her nipple, and Leona glanced up just in time to see her snap her eyes shut as she moaned.

It was soft, almost inaudible, but the press of concealed flesh as Diana arched her back was answer enough, and with a knowing smirk, Leona reached around with her free hand to undo the clasp of the pesky clothing. Conveniently, it came away with little resistance, which left Leona free to bring that free hand up and knead away at one, while she sucked on the other. Much to her amusement, Diana was breathing even faster now- if that was at all possible- and the hand in her hair suddenly tense, and Leona caught the sound of her gritting her teeth.

Gods, she was so predictable. It was adorable.

Whenever Diana was close to an orgasm, she usually grit her teeth. She always fought it, for some reason, and tonight, Leona decided she would let her win, and sat back as she removed her other hand from between Diana’s legs- which left the latter to open her eyes quickly as she whined. 

“P-please...don’t...don’t stop…” 

Her voice was strained, and she looked so vulnerable like this. Her hair loose and mussed, skin shining in the low light from perspiration. Diana rarely begged, but looking like this, the way she was gazing pleadingly at Leona- she didn’t really have to  _ say _ it. No, the look on her face was more than enough to convey her desires right now. But Leona had another plan, and as much as she wanted to cave, she wanted to have her fun, too, and instead leaned back in, kissing along her lover's neck until her breathing began to slow.

As her pulse slowed, Leona brought her fingers back against and inside Diana, until she was worked up all over again. Until she was panting, her nails biting into Leo’s back and neck, eyes wide as she cursed softly under her breath. Again, Leona backed off- more soft cursing.

“You… are so… g-godsdamn cruel.” Leona glanced up. Diana was laying back, her face tipped up, eyes closed as she spoke- and she couldn’t help but snrk. On the floor and between her wife’s legs now, Leona couldn’t help but run a teasing finger up her slicked thighs- which elicited another yelp from her partner. “You keep fighting me, so I thought I’d go along with it.” Her voice was as tender as always, but the edge of humor in it made Diana open a single eye and glare down at her. “Are you having fun?”   
“Yes.”   
“Good.”

She closed her eyes again and took a single shuddering breath before groaning out loud. “Do you want me to beg?”   
“Maybe.”   
“Ugh.” Another groan. A slight shift as she adjusted herself, tangled silver hair spilling across her shoulders and chest. “F-fucking...please...I need to cum. Please, please.” Diana’s voice was soft and genuine, and Leona could scarcely stop herself from obliging. With a final smirk, she pushed forward, putting her free hand to good use as she circled Diana’s clit with her tongue, her fingers working at a steady rhythm that increased in tempo until her face was once again covered in her lover’s slick, and Diana was calling out, over and over and over again.

Leona only let up when she felt Diana’s spasms begin to ease, and when she sat back, she found Diana’s cool silver eyes watching her through hooded lids. “I am not taking back that statement by the way...you are cruel.”   
  
“Am I?” Leona swiped a tongue around her lips, and Diana huffed and closed her eyes again. “Judging by the annoying fucking clock, you kept me like that for an hour. That is cruel.”   
“Oops.”   
“You don’t sound sorry.” There was no vitriol in Diana’s words, but she looked exhausted as Leona drew herself up on the couch beside her, pulling her close. “...I’m not.”

“You could make it up to me by coming with me to get a shower.” Diana had once again cracked a singular eye open and was staring at her evenly. Leona simply chuffed, giving her one last kiss on the neck before sitting up again. “That sounds more like a reward than an apology...but I’ll take it.”


End file.
